Sugar Rush!
by gabylokita41
Summary: Melvin, Teether, and Timmy decide to visit Raven and after consuming a bit amout of sugar they go completely hiper. What will happen to Raven and Beast Boy? Can anyone save them? One-Shot!


**Ok so my lil cuzzin was on a sugar rush and was so flippen hipper she scared the crap out of me. *sweat drops* Sometimes lil kids can be so scary…but she gave me an idea so I made this oneshot I hope you guys like it Hahaha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or any of their characters….**

***.*.*.*.*.***

It would have been a normal day at Titans Tower if it wasn't for three little kids that were running around the Comm. room. And it would be normal if two teenagers weren't being chased around by these three little kids. The three small children were Timmy, Teether, and Melvin. While the two teenagers were none other than Beast Boy and Raven. Bobby just stood near the kitchen watching as they "Played".

It all started when the troublesome three came to visit Raven. The team had gone out to the park for the day and Raven had stayed, Beast boy had wanted to stay and help her watch over the kids. Raven wasn't done with her morning meditation so she left the kids with BB while she went to her room to finish meditating. Oh what a mistake she made by doing that….

When Raven was done and came back to the Comm. room she found it a mess. Apparently BB had the bright idea to give chocolate to the kids while Raven was gone. And by chocolate I mean A Lot of Chocolate. The kids ended up in a sugar rush and were now jumping up and down. Beast Boy instead of watching the kids was also acting like one, go figure.

"What were you thinking when you gave them sugar?" She asked BB and he stopped jumping on the couch.

"Oh um….don't kids like sugar?"

"SUGAR!" screamed Melvin as she jumped up and down in front of Raven. "Raven can we have more chocolate?"

Ravens eyebrow twitched as she followed the overly excited kid with her eyes. "NO."

"Pweeessseee?" asked Teether who now was a bit older and could talk a bit more.

"I said NO." repeated raven.

"I want chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!" screamed Timmy Tantrum.

"Not until later." She looked over at Teether who had tears in his eyes and was sniffling like he was about to cry. Raven bit her lip as she saw this. "I'm going to regret this later…" She whimpered and got up and walked to the kitchen. After getting another bar of chocolate she gave each kid a small piece. "But that's it okay, no more chocolate."

"Okay!"

Raven did regret giving them chocolate as they started jumping more and running around the room with more sugar in their blood system. "Azar what did I do?" Raven whimpered as she just stared at the three little kids or should she say three little monsters?

The troublesome 3 and bb kept running around and screaming in delight. Beast Boy was getting so caught up in the moment that he turned into a puppy and jumped on Raven and licked her cheek.

"Beast Boy get off!" She screamed as her cheeks turned a shade of pink and she tried to push beast boy away from her. Once he was off Melvin, Timmy, and Teether got on top of her and tried to do the same. "Ahhh!"

"Oops" Beast boy said as he reverted back to human and rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin. "my bad."

"Get them off! Ah don't lick me! Beast boy help me! Get them off me!"

Beast boy just kept laughing as he watched the troublesome 3 restricting the dark sorceress from getting off the floor. After about 5 minutes of hearing her scream he picked up the kids one by one and took them off his girlfriend.

"Nooo!" They all screamed as they wanted to keep playing (or should I say torturing) with Raven. As soon as they got off her Raven made a run for it, the kids jumped off of Beastboy (with the exception of Teether who had to be put down) and chased after her. At first BB just stayed there and watched as they chased Rae but after they also came after him he also made a run for it. After about half an hour the kids fell on the couch all the energy drained out of them. Raven and Beast boy just watched them (from a safe distance) as one by one they fell asleep.

Raven turned to Beast Boy and whispered to him. "This is why the monks never give them chocolate or any type of candy, as you can see they'll get a sugar rush."

"Yeah I noticed." He said as he yawned and placed his head on her lap. She stroked his hair as she placed her back against the big windows that faced the common room. She closed her eyes when she heard his soft breathing that told her he was fast asleep and let herself fall asleep too.

When the rest of the team came back from their day at the park they found the three children on the sofa still sleeping and the young couple asleep near the windows. Not wanting to disturb them they left the common room and let them sleep.

**As you guys know this is my first one-shot ik ik not the best but eh whatever. I got this idea after my lil cuz got hipper and started chasing me while wanting to lick me for some unknown reason. After that experience I think im going to have nightmares for a while haha. Haha so yes Rae was turned into a living popsicle poor of her. Anyways I'll probably update Undercover Rach on Wed. or Thur. So see you guys soon **

**-Gaby Out! :) **


End file.
